1. Field of the Invention
A data collection and sample handling apparatus having a frame, a tray for holding a plurality of test containers, a plurality of detector assemblies for detecting data from samples contained within the test containers, and a drive mechanism for moving the tray with respect to the detector assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing apparatuses for exposing a sample within a test tube or other test container to a detector assembly or other testing device include manual systems whereby a lab technician positions a first sample within the detector assembly, waits for the analyzing process to occur, removes the first test container and then repeats the process for succeeding test containers. In particular, gamma counting devices for analyzing blood samples, and the like, require a specific spacing between detector assemblies for accurate analysis, due to the laws of physics. The detector assemblies must be spaced a certain distance from each other to prevent radiation carry-over from one detector assembly to another. Other detection systems for various data collection unrelated to gamma counting exist.
For example, a sodium iodide detector assembly for analyzing blood samples by gamma counting requires a minimum spacing of approximately of 11/2" between centers of detector assemblies. It is advantageous to space the detector assemblies as close together to minimize the size and thus cost of a collection and handling apparatus which accommodates multiple detector assemblies. In gamma counting devices used for analysis of blood samples, it is common to have approximately 1/8" of a shielding material, such as lead, between the detector assemblies.
Existing gamma counting devices which accommodate more than one sample or test container at a time require manual repositioning of the test containers. Such manual repositioning results in cumbersome lab procedures and inefficient use of skilled technician labor.
Some detector assemblies require extended time periods for detecting or collecting data. For example, using a gamma counter to analyze a blood sample requires approximately one minute to collect all of the necessary data. Conventional apparatuses can handle only relatively small amounts of samples thus analyzing 100 samples, for example, may take hours with conventional apparatuses, such as single detector systems.
The existing apparatuses used for analyzing samples, particularly for gamma counting of blood samples, have a need for an increase of samples analyzed per unit of time. Manual multi-detector systems exist for analyzing as many as 20 to 40 samples at a time. However, such multi-detector systems or apparatuses require manual loading and unloading. Such manual systems consume a relatively large amount of area to hold the test containers in trays and an operator must be in attendance at all times.